The Reunion Project
by LightningT
Summary: "Focus on a point between a void and a void." Yuri had been teaching Harry those words for three years now, and Harry could finally say that he had something. Something that he could give back to the Reunion. Pity Vera had it too. Veritas Cross, R&R pls


Disclaimer: I do not and will never own either the Harry Potter franchise or Veritas manhwa. They are owned by J.K Rowling and Kim Dong-Hoon respectively. Any recognizable elements in this story are not my property. Now that's over, enjoy.

The London Excursion

Arthur Linus stepped out of his luxurious limousine into the bright morning streets of London with a small yawn and slowly beckoned towards a small figure that sat inside the car. "Come, Vera, it is high time that we entered the hotel, or I will be late for the meeting." he commanded. The small and petite figure of Vera Linus created a frighteningly large difference between her and the older man as she stepped into the light, but the similarities were clear, and their curled golden hair was definitely eye-catching.

"Father?" she asked in an apathetic tone. "When will Yuri join us?"

Arthur shifted from one foot to the other; he was rather uncomfortable with the direction the topic was turning to. The older stepdaughter that had come with his late wife frightened even him. He decided on a comfortable medium, and informed Vera of enough that she wouldn't be curious. "Well, Yuri has her own project to run, so we won't see her for a while." Vera took in the information and digested it, as if examining a particularly interesting book, and promptly made a very disconcerting statement.

"Do you mean the Reunion, Father?"

The words hit Arthur like a battering ram. How had she known? He had been sure that no-one had told her. "Where did you hear that?" he asked, in a very sharp tone.

Vera very calmly told him all he needed to answer his question. "Yuri has been training me." Arthur breathed out rather slowly, his worries at rest, took the hand of his daughter, and entered the Savoy Hotel. His last thoughts before he stepped inside were of just how smart his daughter already was, at the age of seven, and how intelligent she would be. He had no idea.

* * *

><p>10 Days Earlier<p>

Harry Potter thought he was nothing special. He had average marks, an average house, and lived in a _very _average neighborhood. The only interesting thing about him was perhaps his very green eyes and his status as an orphan. His parents had died in a car crash when he was younger, and he lived with his very large uncle and cousin, and his very thin aunt. Very was the word of the day that Tuesday. He had been attending school for half a year now and thought he had done quite well this month. Though his mathematics scores were dismal, and he had only managed to just keep up when they started adding numbers higher than twenty, he evened out the scores with his excellent spelling and knowledge of words. The teacher, Mrs Hill, had said it was called a good something-that-started-with-v for a five year old.

When he left school for the day, and began to walk back home, he usually stopped by the park to talk to the squirrels. Today was no different, and he strolled into Magnolia Park with a skip in his step, happy that his cousin Dudley had decided that Harry Hunting, a game he liked to play, was too bothersome that afternoon. He chatted for a while with Spot, who was a squirrel that frequented the bushes near the swing, and then proceeded to enter Privet Drive through the other side of the park.

Harry ducked through the back door and went to knock on Uncle Vernon's study door. His Uncle liked to make sure that he didn't meander around the neighborhood too much and spread word of his 'freakishness'. "Come in." growled the gruff voice. "I haven't got all day." Harry could hear a slight impatience in his Uncle's voice and didn't hesitate to turn the doorknob.

"Right Boy, Petunia has decided that we've had enough of your freeloading. You'll have a small amount of chores until we think you're ready for more. Think you can handle that?" The slight distaste he held for Harry was very evident, but the young boy was relieved to see Uncle Vernon was almost tame compared to when he'd drawn the flying motorcycle. He could only imagine what his uncle would be like if he _actually_ made anything weird happen. "Yes Uncle Vernon, I can handle it", he said in a respectful tone, and he turned on his heels, ready to leave the room that was filled with much too many books.

"Wait, Boy!" exclaimed Uncle Vernon. Harry turned slowly, expecting something bad. He wasn't sure what, but it would be bad.

"Take off your shoes next time you enter the house. How many goddamn times do I have to tell you, boy!" he reprimanded. "You'll be cleaning it up later."

Harry sighed in relief, and entered the kitchen to ask Aunt Petunia if he could use the dining table to do the ten or so homework questions his teacher had given them. Aunt Petunia bent her long and bony neck downwards in a somewhat awkward nodding motion, as if she'd rather not, and Harry set down to work. The constant bleep-bloop of Dudley fighting aliens on his Gameboy was a distraction until after the seventh question, when the noises abruptly stopped, and Dudley's large girth came wobbling down the stairs, rather like a jelly.

"Mom, Mrs Hill gave the class a note this morning asking for permission to be taken into London next Friday. We're going to learn about businesses, like Dad's company." he told Aunt Petunia. "You need to sign the note."

Harry had forgotten about that note. He was quite surprised that Dudley had remembered and he hadn't. He supposed that since Dudley was probably going to go, and that he wasn't, had played a part. After all, it wouldn't do to have his freakishness spreading. He had, therefore, almost jumped out of his socks and ruined the homework, when Uncle Vernon piped up, after joining them for a sandwich.

"Sign one for the boy too, Pet. Maybe seeing a real company and real hard-working folk will teach him about the work we put into raising him." he grunted. Petunia sniffed down her nose in a disapproving manner at Harry and agreed with a rather acerbic tone. Sensing the delicate state of his acceptance into the excursion, Harry quickly copied down another set of answers to the homework, gave it to Dudley, and fished out the acceptance slip from the bottom of his bag before handing it to his aunt. After she had, rather daintily, signed at the bottom, he dashed off to his cupboard, determined not to mess up his chances till Friday.

So he slept, and he dreamed of flying motorbikes, a chilling green light, and a girl his age that had an expression like ice, with curls like gold.

By the time the next Friday had arrived Harry had worked himself into a frenzy of excitement. The first excursion he had ever been on! To London! His excitement could not be contained, and he had been working himself to bone trying to have the Dursleys not pull him out of it. As soon as he had woken up, he had begun preparing and already had his bag ready to go by seven thirty, when the stirring of his cousin could be heard, woken by the alarm he had set early for the excursion. As the loud noises of Dudley preparing creaked through the floorboards, Harry hurried to make Dudley's bag as well, as was his duty, before he collected his apple and Dudley's lunch money, to be placed in their respective bags. Already bouncing off the walls in excitement, Harry had to say that he agreed with the statements coming from the larger boy that was running down the stairs.

"Mom! Mom! It's Friday, we're going to London! It'll be so good! D'you think there'll be good sweets! Never mind, the lunches must be even better! D'you think so Mom? D'you thinks so?" The cacophony of Dudley's loud vocals rained upon the occupant of the kitchen from the stairs. Harry soon found himself nodding and agreeing in absent way, like Aunt Petunia was as she made breakfast, before handing Dudley his bag and telling him where the money was.

Soon, they were on their way to school, and they had the rare treat of being driven in Uncle Vernon's company car as they had to arrive earlier at school, and he was leaving at the same time. As they stepped into the schoolyard, Dudley left Harry and waved, running towards the large group of older boys from third year he had managed to ingratiate himself with, and Harry headed towards the silver seats that stood, rather rusted, by the school building.

The time it took for Mrs Hill to gather the first-graders felt like a lifetime, and Harry had been squirming around on the seat for around five minutes before she had directed him to the old school bus. He had been seated by the window next to a Chinese girl named Margaret, and she was very quiet, like him. The bus trip passed with the loud chatter of other students, while the seat that Harry and Margaret were sitting in seemed to have a bubble of golden silence around it. As the bus pulled into the busier areas of the city the talk of the other students seemed to fall to a similar silence as they focused on looking out the windows and exclaiming at sights. When the bus rolled into Grunning's, Uncle Vernon's company, however, the quiet amazement Harry had been holding in seemed to deflate a bit. As they filed out of the bus, Harry could see his Uncle and another rather portly man waiting for them. Uncle Vernon greeted the teacher and proceeded to introduce himself to the class.

"Hello children! I am Mr Dursley, and I will be guiding you around the company today! Some of you might know me as your friend Dudley's father!" he exclaimed rather cheerfully, before winking at them rather deliberately, with the effect of his eyebrow looking like a moving, bushy caterpillar. A few students giggled, but none more so than Dudley, and his friends. Uncle Vernon seemed to take as a sign that he had done the right thing and also introduced them to Mr Grunning, who was the other, rather chubby, man next to him.

Uncle Vernon and Mr Grunning took them through the large drill company and explained how the place worked, as well as the 'chain of command'. Harry was quite surprised when he learned that his Uncle was, in fact, on of the highest members of the company around. After lunch when Uncle Vernon gave Dudley and his friends a few lollies, Mr Grunning and Uncle Vernon escorted them back to the bus, which seemed a little off-putting, since they hadn't seen much.

However, their disappointment soon melted away like chocolate on a warm day as they were told they could wander for a little while on the Strand. Mrs Hill told them to make groups of five, and soon Harry, with no-where to go, had been ordered to join Dudley's group, which, highly 'exclusive', was missing a member. As the groups moved away towards smaller areas which they had been allowed to visit, Dudley and his friends turned upon Harry with slight smirks.

"Hey Harry," said Piers, in a rather cunning tone. "Want to play a game?"

Harry hesitated, knowing the symbol for the start to numerous 'Harry Hunts", and promptly bolted, dashing past a few startled customers and around the entrance of a large building labelled 'Savoy', behind the cars parked nearby, almost knocking over a girl and an older man, where he hoped that Dudley would give up.

"Hey Duds, this sucks. Want to get some sweets?" The sweet, life giving question was the one that he had been waiting for since they had entered the area. Sighing in relief, he quickly hopped out of the cover and began to walk slowly back to the bus, before being caught by two large men in black suits, who proceeded to escort him in front of the girl and the man from earlier, who he could now see were very, _very_ rich. Oops. Aunt Petunia was going to _kill_ him.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it guys. If you didn't, or found some errors, please review and I'll be able to correct it or try to make the story better. Thx! **

**R&R, u know u want 2. ^-^**

**L.T**


End file.
